Special Power
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: After Kuwabara's friends treat him to a day at a beach, beat up some demons, and do his job for him, Kuwabara wonders why his friends are being so...nice. Something is up...right? A quick one shot revised too!


So this idea came about through and rp in which I rp Kuwabara. Yay! Well the people who rp Kurama, Hiei, and Jin-they're so damned good at it and I just got this idea do to the fact that lately Kuwabara's been able to convince them to relax and have fun. So I own no characters and I hope you enjoy this.

I love a good Rp!

1234

Kuwabara had a special power though he didn't know it.

In fact as long as his friends were careful (or so they thought) Kuwabara would never know it. But Kuwabara's "special power," didn't start showing until after a year of being the loyal comrade and friend to Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei. And even then this, "special power," of his didn't work all the time…not until the day Kuwabara was shot.

It wasn't some over-dramatic experience like in a movie.

Kuwabara didn't take a bullet for a friend, not saying that Kuwabara _wouldn't _take a bullet for a friend, but in this case no, Kuwabara had not been doing that heroic act. (Though if you ask him about it Kuwabara would be sure to grumble that he wished he had taken a bullet for a friend rather then how it happened.)

Kuwabara also didn't receive the injury from his work, as a private investigator-he didn't even use a gun himself. I mean, who would if they could call forth a glowing orange sword that scared the shit out of criminals, and make them give up right then and there.

Kuwabara had received the injury from snatching a gun away from some kids one afternoon in the park.

And no the kids weren't thugs with chains or crazy ass muscles.

The kids were six.

One picked his nose, and the other was sticky.

Those kinds of kids.

Yusuke had been laughing with his best friend informing him that for the next three years it was Mukuro in charge of the territory, and Kuwabara poked fun at Yusuke for being beaten by a girl. Kuwabara had stopped mid-laugh when he saw two young boys playing with a handgun. Kuwabara plucked it from their reach and…well shot himself.

It wasn't really Kuwabara's fault the gun's trigger had been faulty. Kuwabara had merely brushed it and it fired. It was the most horrible sight Yusuke could and would ever recall. Kuwabara standing there about to lecture the children when there was a loud bang and then Kuwabara was jolted backwards blood spurting from his chest.

The ambulance had arrived, and the news made a scene and called him a hero. Kuwabara wasn't even in critical state but the reporters still hounded Kuwabara's sister, classmates and friends making the whole situation seem worse then it already was. Which for Yusuke this whole mess was bad enough; Kurama and Hiei readily agreed with him.

The visit to Kuwabara's hospital room had been a shock for Hiei. Seeing tubes, and table and other contraptions hooked up to Kuwabara was…an odd sight. Hiei was used to seeing Yukina, or Genkai heal any ailments, and these strange tubes, and loud heart monitor seemed unnatural. Kurama hadn't liked the scene either and brought Kuwabara roses for that whole week Kuwabara was hospitalized.

When Kuwabara was able to leave he groaned as his friends insisted he remained in a wheelchair until they could get him to the shrine for Genkai and Yukina to properly heal him up. And after the visit Kuwabara was better then ever and smiled at his friends who for the first time realized Kuwabara was fragile, he was human, and unlike them he broke more easily.

And since then Kuwabara's "Special power," worked all the time.

What is Kuwabara's special power?

Well, he could get his friends to do anything.

Kuwabara had once mentioned about going on a trip to the beach because he hadn't been in a long time. The next day his friends had showed up to his house and told Kuwabara to shake a leg. "What?" Kuwabara had merely stated looking at his friends like they were aliens.

"Beach Kuwabara! Hiei here missed it the last time we were all at the beach!" Yusuke said prodding Hiei who was staring at Kuwabara as if this trip was his entire fault. Kuwabara had stared at his friends incredulously, and then rewarded them with a grin and raced off to get his things.

Another incident was Kuwabara had told his friends there would be no demon hunting for him for a while. Kuwabara was working on a kidnapping case and needed to focus fully on the case. Kuwabara's psychic powers made him the perfect P.I. but Kuwabara always worked his quickest on kidnapping cases.

So when Kuwabara had tracked the criminal to a an empty building he hadn't expected to see Kurama and Yusuke keeping a five year old girl entertained while Hiei dragged his sheathed sword of the assailant's cheek reminding the man he could unsheathe his sword at any moment to due him in. The criminal had actually been relieved to see Kuwabara arrived; at least this way Kuwabara would turn him into the proper authorities and he wouldn't die. Kuwabara had been too surprised then to say anything, but he gave his friends weird looks the rest of the day.

Kuwabara began to suspect something was going on, something he didn't know about when Kuwabara had been visiting Yusuke in the Makai. When he arrived it looked like everyone had received some sort of beating. A few demons here or there had fist marks some more demons had weird plants attached to their heads that made them walk like zombies, and then there were some demons that were nursing injuries caused by a sword…

Kuwabara put two and two together, and when he met up with his friends, like a stern parents he folded his arms and leered down at his shorter friends, "Okay…what are you doing?"

Yusuke had blinked innocently at his friend, "What do ya mean Kuwabara?"

"Why the hell are there so many demons beat up?" Kuwabara asked brow raised and frown set on his face.

"It was a warning," Hiei answered coolly.

"A warning?" Kuwabara asked not changing his expression.

"That you're off limits," Kurama said with a bob of his head.

"Off limits?" Kuwabara asked confusion in his eyes.

"Yeah. Demons can be real ass holes Kuwabara!" Yusuke said slipping an arm around his best friend, "So they needed to know their place. So what do you want to do first?"

And as Kuwabara looked at his friends who waited for him to say something Kuwabara burst out laughing. He got it. His friends had become wrapped around his little finger, and were willing to do anything for him. Kuwabara for the life of him couldn't figure out what had triggered this reaction, or why his friends suddenly were so eager to please him but hell…who can resist a little spoiling?

His friends stared at him trying to figure out what was so damn funny but then Kuwabara stopped laughing and said, "Well I'd like to meet your friends here, you know Enki, Yomi, Mukuro…get to see who I've been replaced by."

Kuwabara hid his secret smile as Yusuke, Kurma, and Hiei berated and scolded him for thinking he could ever be replaced, or ever would be.

End


End file.
